A Change of Heart
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: Seddie! Get inside Freddie's head during iLost My Mind.


**A/N: This is based on iLost My Mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the dialogue at the end. I pulled it directly out of this episode.**

**A Change Of Heart**

For the longest time, Freddie Benson knew he was in love with Carly Shay. There could be no other possible girl he could love more. Sure, he was still young, but he just knew she was the one! Funny how things change over time, isn't it?

She was the last girl he ever thought he'd fall for, Sam Puckett was. It happened though, even if he still couldn't believe it.

Ever since their kiss on the fire escape, their relationship has changed. Though it wasn't until she kissed him at the lock in that he realized he liked her more than just a friend.

He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to tell her how he felt, though he was nervous.

He wanted to somehow explain that he loved her. That he wanted to be the person she could go to when she was in trouble, when she wasn't sure what to do, and when she felt alone. He wanted to be the home to Sam's heart.

Freddie just didn't want Sam to hurt him.

The only problem was that she checked herself into a mental institution.

Freddie needed to talk to Sam; and he needed to get her out of there.

The only problem is? She wanted to not talk about it. Sure, she admitted to him that she liked him, but it didn't help if she didn't want to even talk about the kiss.

Basically, to sum everything up, Sam finally did agree to leave but they wouldn't let her without guardian permission. So Spencer dressed up as her Mom, Pam Puckett, but someone recognized him. Which is why they were currently about to do iCarly from a mental hospital.

Anyway, the webcast was going smooth. Freddie thought this until Carly changed the plans anyway.

Carly decided it would be a good idea to do a web chat with fans to see if they thought Sam was crazy or sane for liking Freddie.

He wasn't sure what this would really accomplish but he went along with it anyway.

It turns out both fans they talked to didn't think Sam was crazy for liking Freddie, especially fan number two. It still didn't convince Sam though.

"Okay look, I don't care how many iCarly fans say I'm not insane for liking Freddie. I know I'm cr-," Sam was saying before he interrupted her.

"Wa-wa-wait. Let's take one more chat," Freddie told her. She didn't want to, but she finally gave in like Freddie hoped she would.

He thought the only way he'd be able to talk to her about this was live on the web. He wanted to get his say in this whole thing because he was just as important as Sam was.

So he sent in a video request to iCarly from his Pear pad.

"Hey, it's me, Freddie. So uh...a lot of people have been talking about whether Sam and I should, ya know, "go out" with each other and it's like everyone's wondering if Sam is crazy for wanting to. But nobody asked me how I feel."

He was nervous, but he tried to stay confident during this. He knew what he was thinking about doing could change his life forever. It could cause him happiness or great pain.

"...We talked about it," Sam told him.

"No you talked. You told me how you feel while you ate a quesadilla!" Freddie explained.

"The quesadillas here are amazing," she told the audience. Freddie couldn't help but smile. He then continued with what he was trying to say.

"Anyway, yeah, its important how Sam feels. But, how I feel is important too."

The problem was Sam thought he was trying to embarrass her. She thought he was trying to get back at her for all the times she did horrible and mean things to him. But that was the exact opposite of what he was really trying to do.

So to get her to stop talking, he walked up to her and kissed her. Live on the web. And what was the great part about it? She was kissing him back.

"...You mean that?" she asked.

So he smiled at her and said, "Mmmhmm... so I guess we're both insane."

"...So now what?" she asked. And that was a good question too. But they could figure that out later. All Freddie knew was that he finally got the girl of his dreams.

**A/N: I know, the ending wasn't all that great and it made me want to barf too! I hope you guys liked it though and are willing to take the time to review! :D**

**Anyway, I just LOVED this episode. I thought it was cute and Goofy Gilbert is like, the seddie king! I can't wait for iDate Sam & Freddie, and if you want to talk about the episode, you should so P.M me!**

***Thank you to BBftb, FYInichole, and DannySamLover20 for reviewing!***


End file.
